This invention pertains to the field of N-aryl-N-(4-piperidinyl)-arylacetamides. In the prior art there may be found some N-aryl-N-(4-piperidinyl)amides having pharmacological, e.g., analgesic, properties. A number of such compounds may be found in the following references:
U.s. pat. No. 2,748,134; PA0 U.s. pat. No. 3,869,463; PA0 U.s. pat. No. 3,164,600; PA0 C.a., 78, 147752r (1973); and PA0 C.a., 77, 34349a (1972). PA0 Ar is a member selected from the group consisting of phenyl, mono- and di-substituted phenyl, pyridinyl and 2-pyrimidinyl, wherein each substituent in said mono- and di-substituted phenyl is independently selected from the group consisting of halo and lower alkyl; PA0 Ar.sup.1 is a member selected from the group consisting of phenyl, mono- and di-substituted phenyl, and thienyl, wherein each substituent in said mono- and di-substituted phenyl is independently selected from the group consisting of halo, lower alkyl, hydroxy and lower alkyloxy; and PA0 X is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyloxycarbonyl and lower alkyloxymethyl. PA0 0: no effect. PA0 +: decrease of the number of premature beats and increase of the number of normal beats by at least 30% as compared to the control value. PA0 ++: decrease of the number of premature beats and increase of the number of normal beats by at least 50% as compared to the control value. PA0 +++: normalisation of cardial rhythm or decrease of the number of premature beats and increase of the number of normal beats by at least 75% as compared to the control value.
Among other points of difference the anti-arrhythmic compounds of this invention differ from such known compounds by the nature of the arylacetamide group attached to the 4-position of the piperidine nucleus.